More than a  chick magnet
by sunny-miz and codiase lover
Summary: Jordan was uncomfortable enough with his clique of Ted DiBiase, Chris Jericho and Miz finding out he's gay but now the whole lockerroom knows. He refuses to talk about it inspite of his friends trying to help. Maybe because he has feelings for 1 of them
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fanfiction The main reason I'm writing this is because I'm going through a bit of a tough time right now and it lets me get my feelings out and it also give me something to do and actually be motivated to do something (Sorry for sounding dramatic). Anyway, the character Jordan is based on myself it's not entirely me (e.g I'm 18 not 20). I'm no used to this website and adding chapters and stuff like that I've written the 1

**st**** 3 and I've started the 4****th**** hopefully I'll get the hang of it. I'd like feedback from you if that's ok. Xx**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So how are you feeling since…you know? Chris finally brought up the subject he, Mike & Ted all wanted to bring up-The locker-room finding out Jordan's gay. This was "The new clique's" first meal together at the hotel since a conversation between them was overheard during a house show. Jordan knew his friends were desperate to know what he was thinking. He knew one of them would have asked sooner or later.

"I'd prefer it if they didn't know. I mean, since you found out I've been more… aware of my sexuality- in a bad way. I wouldn't say I was ready when you found out. I'm still not ready to be open about it."

"Do you wish we never knew?" Mike asked.

"I like that I don't need to hide anything but I don't want to talk about it…yet"

"You know Jordan, we don't care that you're gay and no one else will. You know you can talk to us anytime. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings" Ted was closest to Jordan in the clique, Jordan was his valet/on-air P.A and they always shared rooms together. Ted was like Jordan's big brother.

"I know but I'll talk about it when I'm ready. The few times I actually tried to talk didn't help at all. What's important is that you 3 accept me, I don't care what the rest think." Jordan was lying. He has heard all the little negative comments, speculating his sexuality. He isn't the most masculine of people. The way he acted wasn't masculine, the way he stood wasn't masculine. He acted like a 14 year old girl at times even though he was 20. He was slightly obsessed with staying thin, working out in the gym (only doing cardio to stay thin) and doing yoga to tone his body. People were surprised how he would sit with Ted, Ted would have his arm around Jordan who would rest his head against Ted's chest. Even Jordan's taste in music was girly with singers like Madonna, Dannii, Kylie, and Ke$ha being in his ipod. He was very insecure about is nature but he became more open after Ted, Chris and Mike found out he was gay and encouraged him to be himself. Jordan didn't socialise with anyone outside the clique but Ted, Mike and Chris did. Because of this the locker-room saw Jordan as quite ignorant and cold. Also because he didn't get on with Natalya Neidhart he was seen as a bitch.

"Can we just end this topic please? In fact, I'm going back to my room I need a lie-down I'm jet-lagged. Enjoy your night out guys" Jordan got up and left the table, heading to his room before he started to cry.

Mike broke the silence "He's not ok is he?"

"No" said Chris. "But I'd leave him alone right now. You know what he's like"

"But for how long? He never opens up and he's been acting stranger since we all found out" Ted said.

"He's probably wanting to only talk to one of us at a time. Ted you're closest to him more than anyone, he's most likely to talk to you." Chris instructed. "I think he wants help but doesn't want to ask for help."

"Oh Chris you're so wise" Mike joked.

"I'm not just a pretty face"

"You're right Chris. I'll try to talk to him tonight when I get back to the room."

Jordan lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, his head was spinning over what's been happening lately. It was a good thing he was awake since he'd have to let Ted in.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I've been up all night"

"You should go out with everyone more Jordan. It's better than staying in a hotel all night."

"Aye because the locker-room are all asking for me…not"

"They don't hate you, they just don't know you. You're so mysterious. No one even knows you're last name."

"What's your point DiBiase?"

"If you went out more, you wont be depressed alone with your thoughts."

"Are you saying I'm depressed?"

"You will be if you bottle up your feelings. C'mon it's me. I won't even tell Chris or Mike what we talk about."

"Talk about what? It doesn't matter because I'm not talking!" Jordan was getting annoyed. He turned on the TV and lay on the couch. Ted laughed. He loved how childish and dramatic Jordan was. He turned the tv off.

"Please Jordaroo"

Jordan sat up and gave a half smile. "You had to Jordaroo me. You're lucky I'm you're bitch"

Ted laughed and sat next to Jordan, putting his arm around him. Jordan rested his head against his chest.

"So…have you ever had a crush on me?"

"Oh god aye. Look at you Ted you're gorgeous."

Ted was shocked by Jordan's directness. "Really? Wow. Didn't see that coming. Do you still…?"

"Not really. I mean maybe if you weren't married or straight it would be different but no it only lasted a few weeks. I still think you're hot though."

"Thanks, I think. Anyone else you've had a crush on?"

"Well I don't think he's as hot as you but I had a mini-crush on Chris for a few weeks too. When I fall for someone it either last for a few weeks of years"

"Who's the long crush then?"

"I'm not saying. You'll tell. I don't mind about Chris but that's it."

"Come on Jordan. You cant leave me like this. Who is it? Randy? Cena? Miz?"

Jordan looked away when Ted mentioned Mike. "It's Mike isn't it?"

"If it will shut you up. Yes it's Mike. I fancied him since I first saw him on ECW and now I'm his friend and I actually know him I fancy him even more. It's hard trying to hide this knowing he doesn't feel the same way. I should probably stop hanging out with him but he's one of my best friends. It's so hard Ted."

Ted could feel Jordan's tears on his shirt. "I had no idea. Do you want to tell Mike how you feel?

"No it will only make him feel awkward. Ted don't tell anyone. Not even Chris." "Don't worry you're secret's safe with me" They get up and hug. "Do you feel better you've talked?"

"Well it shut you up but I'd rather have just taped your mouth shut.

"You wouldn't do that. Remember you're my bitch"

"I'm going to bed. Good night Teddy"

"Good night Jordaroo."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this I'll really appreciate it. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next week, after a house show, the clique went out with a bunch of guys in the raw roster-well except for Jordan who stayed in the hotel. He hadn't been sleeping much recently and planned an early night (not that he would have went out if he wasn't tired). While he was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he heard someone come into the room. He simply thought it was Ted getting something he had forgotten and go back out, so he thought none of it. When he got out of the bathroom, he jumped when realised it was Mike who came in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Ted gave me his key…Nice legs" Mike smiled.

Jordan blushed. He was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs." I'd no be like this if I knew you were going to barge in" He went on to put some trousers on.

"You can tell all those lunges you do have paid off." Mike continued to tease Jordan.

"Shut up Michael! Why aren't you partying with everyone else?"

"I've had to do media promotion all day. I'm exhausted and I fancied having a night out with you."

"Or are you here to babysit me?"

"Jordan. I've been up since 5 doing interviews all over the city answering the same questions all day. And take a damn compliment."

"Sorry. It's just weird seeing The Miz not wanting to go out.

"Don't worry. I'll be back on the town when I get back to LA. The nightlife here isn't the same. What's it like in Daytona Beach?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not 21 yet"

"You don't need to go to a nightclub just go to a you're 20, some places don't check for ID you can pass for 21. When we're in LA I'm taking you out. You love The Hills it'll just be like that. We should go to a gay bar! Me, you, Chris and Ted."

"No thanks Mizzy. Is there anything good on t.v?"

"Mike flicked through the channels."Oh my god. Layer Cake is on! You ever seen it?"

Jordan shook his head.

"Sit down. You're watching it. This is the best film ever."

Jordan sat on the couch as far as Mike as possible. He felt really awkward around Mike with. He was scared he'd do something stupid. He couldn't help but admire Mike's beauty. Everything about him attracted Jordan. His hair was perfect, Jordan and Mike always joked it was the best hair in the world. His dress sense was perfect as well. Jordan always thought a man looked great in a shirt and tie. Even Mike's imperfections were irresistible, like Mike not having a chin or when he was a little bit chubby. But Mike was more than just looks. He was always such a nice guy unlike his on-air persona but he was as funny as his WWE character. But Mike was Jordan's friend. His **straight** friend. He was the chick magnet after all. He knew Mike isn't homophobic but he didn't want to make him feel awkward and potentially ruin one of the few friendships Jordan had.

"Do I smell Jordan?"

"What?"

"You couldn't be any further from me. Don't be uncomfortable it's me. Mike. Mizzy. I've seen the way you sit with Ted." He stretches his arm out. "Come on. I don't bite"

Jordan felt a rush of excitement. He's always rested his head against Ted and as nice as that felt he always wanted to sit like that with Mike. He rested his head against Mike's chest"

"See not so bad is it?"

"Your boobs are hard! I knew you've worked out more but damn."

"They're called pecs and don't sound too surprised"

"Sorry it's just you were a bit…you had you're fair share of cellulite."

"I wasn't like Chris."

"Aye you must be glad **he's** the fat one. But there's nothing wrong having a wee bit of flab"

"More of there to like"

"Exactly"

Jordan didn't pay much attention to the film. He was just enjoying this moment. At least he could imagine he was Mike's boyfriend for the night.

"Jordan…do you find Daniel Craig hot?" Mike asked, quite unsure how Jordan would react.

"No." Jordan wasn't really in the mood for one of these conversations. "I said I didn't want to talk about…you know" Not until I'm ready to talk."

"But me, Chris and Ted have known for months before everyone else and you've said nothing. We've noticed you've been a little…different since we found out. It doesn't have to be a deep conversation just who you think is hot. What about Robert Pattinson?"

"Emm… not my cup of tea. Quite attractive but not as good as the all the hype he gets"

" What about… Zac Efron?"

"I never thought he was hot when he was in High School Musical but now with the shorter hair I've found him hotter."

"Justin Bieber?"

"Ewww he's like 12? He does my head in anyway."

"So Zack Efron's your celebrity crush?"

"Mmm I wouldn't say crush. He's hot and if he asked me out I'd say yes but I don't have any pictures of him or any of his films. I don't think I have any celebrity crushes. I like Giuseppe Rossi the football-soccer player but he's not exactly a celebrity."

"Do you have a type?

"Type of what?"

"Guy?"

"…Attractive." Jordan wasn't going to describe his perfect guy-his perfect guy is Mike.

"Have you ever liked anyone here in WWE?"

"What's with the 3rd degree Mizzy?" He sat up.

"I'm just curious. You never talk about these things while the rest of us are always talking about who we think are hot."

"I don't like talk about it because a guy who likes guys in wrestling= perv. I never used to fancy anyone when I 1st watched wrestling but I was like 8 and I thought boys were stinky then. I did love Sable though. When I started watching again in 2007, I've noticed there's more… eye-candy. "

"Like who?"

"Like Cody, Cena, Ryder and you" Jordan didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. Thank God Mike couldn't see the look of horror on Jordan's face.

"You think I'm hot?" Mike sounded a little surprised.

"Well I'm being honest. You're a good looking guy. You're the Chick Magnet. Well more than a chick magnet. Bt we're friends now and you're just Mizzy."

"What do you mean just Mizzy? Am I not as good-looking in person? Someone out there better looking than me?" Mike was half joking but that comment bruised his ego.

"God people say I'm the biggest drama queen in the WWE. I didn't mean you're not hot anymore. It's just we're such good friends you know? Don't worry you're still so pretty" Jordan stroked Mike's face as a joke but it did give him make his pulse speed up. "And you've got the best hair I've ever seen. I'd be lucky to have you" Jordan lay back down against Mike's chest, thinking he got a bit carried away.

"Aww thanks. If I was to ever date a guy it would be with you. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"This has to be the gayest conversation I've ever had."

"Then my work here is done. Soon I'll be getting you to spill everything to me"

"I'm Ted's bitch don't tell me I'm yours too."

"Mine. Ted's. Chris'. For someone who's so feisty you're different around us 3" They continued watching the film where eventually Jordan fell asleep and Mike carried him to bed. About 20 minutes later Ted arrived.

"How was you're night?" Ted asked

"It was good."

"How was he?"

"At 1st we thought I was here just to babysit him- which I can now see why he thinks that. It's cool we just talked and watched tv. I managed to get him talking about being gay."

"Talking about what?" Ted wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

"Nothing serious. Just like celebrity crushes and stuff like that. I still think he's still hiding something. But we'll get him soon."

"I hope he gets better. He's been under a cloud ever since we found out. And he's so reserved not wanting to talk about stuff like this."

"He's always like that."

"Maybe this is why. I wish he's go out with us."

"I know but maybe we should take it 1 step at a time. God we've adopted a 20 year old from Scotland. This is like some bad movie-3 men and a Scottish gay 20 year old."

"If he heard that, he would have kicked your ass."

"That's why I'm going to bed. See ya Ted"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though it was the 1st time Jordan had had a proper sleep in weeks, he still woke up with the feeling he always woke up with. He had dreamt about Mike again. At 1st Jordan loved dreaming about his crush where he'd imagine scenarios like being his valet when Mike won his 1st WWE Title, going on a date with Mike and even marrying him. The more he dreamt about him though the stronger his feelings for Mike became. Initially he wakes up realising that he "spent time" with Mike but eventually realises it was just him being an obsessive love-sick loser. Then he'd remember all the thoughts that have been bothering him.

Since he's been "out", he's realised how effeminate he was and it made him think he wasn't acting an effeminate gay but acting like a girl. He felt that for the past couple of years, he's only started acting like a teenager, obsessing about boys, looks, The Hills etc. He never had any real friends, fortunately though he's found great friends in Ted, Chris & Mike but whenever he goes back to Daytona Beach, he's basically a hermit. Ted & Chris both lived in Tampa but Jordan didn't want to be clingy. Anyway all Jordan did was watch tv, sunbathe at the beach or work out. Well he hasn't exercised in a while now. He used to be a fitness fanatic but he's lost his motivation and started eating more junk food. This led to weight gain that only Jordan noticed but really bugged him so he became bulimic. He only did it occasionally as he was afraid of the dangers of bulimia. He tried to do it when he wasn't working but sometimes he'd do it while Ted was out. He was also bothered that he was a 20 year old virgin that has never been on a date or even been kissed. Sometimes he thought he should talk it out to Ted or Chris but he didn't want to be a burden and he also thought that he was just being a drama-queen.

"Morning Sunshine" Ted smiled from the bed next to Jordan.

"Morning Ted" Jordan forced a smile back. "Where's Miz?"

"In his own room. He carried you to bed and waited for me to come back before he left. So did you and Mike have fun last night?"

Jordan smiled, for real this time, "We just watched a film"

"Must have been a really good film if you're smiling like that."

"Shut up Ted. You're talking like I had sex with him. Last night was probably the closest I'll get to being Mike's boyfriend. Wow now I'm depressed. That was a quick moodswing."

"Oh don't talk like that." Ted sat on Jordan's bed. " I know you think that you'll never find a guy as good as Mike but that's just because you've been in a bubble where you're the only one who knows what you're feeling."

"God do you have to be married and heterosexual? Whoever said all the good ones are gay are talking crap."

Ted chuckled ."Thanks Jordaroo. Now get your ass in the shower Chris & Mike will be waiting on us downstairs.

As the clique had their breakfast together, Jordan was trying not to act weird around Mike. Last night falling asleep in Mike's arms made him fall for him even more.

"So did you 2 have fun last night?" Chris asked cheekily. Jordan's eyes widened with the fear that his secret crush wasn't so secret.

"Well me & Jordan watched a film, talked and he fell asleep. I hope it was the film that was boring him and not me."

"I'm sorry Mizzy but it's exhausting being Jordan and sleep is something I need."

"Yeah Jordan you do live up to your reputation as THE diva of the WWE"

"Whatever Chris. How was your night then?"

"Cant complain for a guy my age. Why is it that me, the old fart of the group, is a party animal and the young 20 year old lives like an old man? Come on Jordan you should go out with us."

Before Jordan could answer Mike's phone went off. "Sorry this is kind of important. It's the guy who's going to fix my kitchen." He gets up and leaves. Chris noticed that Jordan was staring at Mike as he left.

"So you want to be Mr. Mizanin?"

"Jordan felt that same feeling of fear he felt earlier. He turned to Ted. "When did you tell him?"

Trust me Jordan. I didn't tell him. I have no idea how he knows." Ted was just as surprised at Chris was as Jordan was.

"Ted didn't need to tell me. Neither did you or anyone else for that matter. I've known for ages. I don't blame ya Mike's a good looking guy. But what about me? I'm a sexy beast"

"God why is it that everyone's asking me how hot I think they are lately?"

"Yeah Chris. You're so egotisical."

Jordan turned to Ted as if to say "WTF?" "Yes Chris, like Miz & Ted I think you're hot but it's only been since you came back to WWE I've found you hot with the short hair and only without the facial hair. I wasn't a fan of the Aiatolla of rock & rolla look back in the good old days. But how do you know about my feelings for Mike?"

"Sorry Jordan but you're not as subtle as you'd like to be"

"Well I never noticed anything. I was surprised when I found out."

"Aww Ted at least you've got your looks. Jordan I've seen the way you look at Mike, when he leaves the room and when he arrives your eyes light up. Looks like The Miz is more than a Chick Magnet."

"So I'm basically projecting my fangirl crush?"

"That's a good thing. With Mike you loosen up more than you do with us and you stop repressing yourself. Jordan, you have nothing to be scared of. Even if some wise-ass tries to bother you, you've got the 3 of us to protect you. Remember I did beat up Goldberg. Remember? You love that story."

Jordan's eyes began watering and he wasn't too far from crying. "Sorry I don't react well to people being nice." Ted put his arm around Jordan's shoulder. "Thanks Chris"

"No problem Jordaroo" Chris got up and gave Jordan a hug. "See even when I'm not Y2J anymore I still save you all." They all laughed.

Mike came back seeing his friends hugging. "Did I miss something? Is something up?"

"Don't worry Mike" Ted said "Jordan's just being the hormonal 14 year-old we know and love"


End file.
